


together forever, before forever ends

by bww666, chrishaggy, notquitepunkrock



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bww666/pseuds/bww666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrishaggy/pseuds/chrishaggy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitepunkrock/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: a fun night out at the club, ends up not so fun.





	together forever, before forever ends

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for hanna, fern, and lev for helping me, i worked really hard on this.  
> it took a few days to write and with a few months of planning, i honestly think this is my best work.

Fuckin richie saw this lil thottie ass bitch on the dance floor and slytherined his way over to his fine ass. Richie grinded his tripod against the white boys ass . also in the club there were loud scremas coming form the bathroom where there was a phat lady givin brth to quuadruplets anf fuckin pushin them outta her virginia. As therer were bitches giving birth in the bathroom and ppl giving bjs in the corner, richie asks this fine ass “who the fuck r u u beauty” the boy runes around and says, “whassup my guy, im e to the dd ie.” with a very apparent gay lisp. 

 

Richie almonds in his pants and faints. He wakes up with his dick sofy and stuck halfway in his peepee holder (pants). He s awoken in the hospital with the thotty e to the ddb ie . he looks to his left and sees his speechilly impaired frean d sleeepign with his ass in his slooty bf sthan. He reahes out to the table on ihs right and weakly smacks the shit outta the ftussff on the table. They fall on the ground and ben and mike dash into theb fucking ron m from the outside and yell out of the doctors. 

 

“Yo prostate touchers, this bitch awake.” the doctorys come in n touch his butt and sask ihm if hes ok. The weak boy didnt understand why the doctors had to touch his ass but he wasnt gonna ask them. The doctors asked, “so mr tozier how u be” richie shrugged and smiled. “This bitchie is thirstdy, pls help me.” the thot gave richie a water and smiled at him. Richie opened it an tilted t i ito his kouht, getting nobign but air. He looks at rhe water coonfused then looks at eddie angrily. 

 

“U bitc wh yu thyring to killing me. Trying to feed me carbon dioxide.” he then took the water bottle by the neck and looked at eddie. “THIS BITCH EMPTY” he then threw it into eddies head, promptly yelling ‘yeet’ and eddie died. Thats the story how richies first orgasm happened. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao happ yholidays cum guzzlers


End file.
